particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Liberal Party
200,000 |Ideology =Social Democracy,Social Liberalism,Multiculturalism,Environmentalism, Secularism and Pacifism |Political position =Centre Left |Affiliation = National: International: Various |Colour = Light Green |Seats1 Title = State Council |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Governors |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions |Seats3 = |Website = www.gruneliberalepartei.dk |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dorvik |political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik |elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Green Liberal Party was founded in the 4182 as the Social Democratic Party of Dorvik in Haldor, Kordusia by Mrs.Erica Klausenburg, who was an independent Social Democrat Councillor on Haldor City Council, the party was formed with the help of some former Pirate Party and Social Liberal Freedom party members. It is generally considered a big tent, centre left party standing as a link between Democratic Socialism and Liberalism.It had adopted a Strongly Democratic Socialist Position under Katrina Klein.But It was Identified as Green Conservative Under Mrs.Schroeder. The Green Liberal Party was Recreated in the year 4372 by Sophia Schultz,A Professor of Economics at the Kordusian State University.Most of the Parties Members are Young,Immigrant,Urban and More Educated Voters because of their socially and Fiscally Progressive Stances The party advocates Social Democracy and believes that Dorvik must retain its status as an open, accepting and multicultural nation. The Party believes in Progressive Social Policies and believes that A woman's right to choose must never be violated. In Economic Issues,the party believes in a greater government role in the economy so as to Encourage Eco Friendly Businesses,It also believes in a Strong Welfare State. The Party also believes that the Environment must be preserved for future generations and believes that the Government has a legitimate role in addressing environmental issues. The Party believes that there must be greater cooperation among left leaning parties to ensure that Dorvik remains an Open and Progressive Nation Headquarters:-Haldor,Kordusia Party Leader:-Mrs.Erica Klausenburg (4182-4188) Anita Pillai-Singh (4188,4193-4198) Katrina Klein (4198-4205) Hendrietta Schroeder (4205-4208) Filomina Schwarz (4312) Sophia Schultz (4372- Corporation Tax;-Maintain Business Tax at 20% to mobilise funds to improve the welfare of the Dorvish People by investing in Healthcare, Education and Infrastructure. Crime;-Balanced System with Rehabilitation for Juveniles and Petty Criminals,Harsher Penalties for Repeat Offenders. Defence;-Maintain Defence Budget. Economy;-Some Government Intervention for Struggling Industries,Research Eco Friendly Technologies,Maintain Balance between Public and Private Sector. Education;-Reduce Tuition Fees,Increase Federal Funding for Education.Encourage Public and Private Educational facilities Environment and Energy;-Increase Funding for Public Transit,Provide Subsidies for Eco friendly Companies. Foreign Policy;-Increase Funding for Poor Countries,Look at Forgiving Selective debts,Hold countries accountable for Human Rights Standards. Gun Control;-Maintain Current Gun Control Laws. Government Ethics;-Creation of Independent Ethics Commissioner to review Ethics. Health Care;-Maintain Balance Between Public and Private Health Facilities,Public Health Care is a fundamental Right,Increase funding for healthcare.But allow Private Healthcare facilities to exist Immigration;-Immigration is Great!,Encourage Skilled Migrants and Students to move to Dorvik,Take in Refugees fleeing from war. Parliament;-Maintain number of seats in parliament,Speaker Election to be held once in every 4 years. Personal Tax;-Increase in taxes for the rich Provincial Powers;-Keep Provincial Powers Just the same. Trade;-Maintain Current Laws. Unemployment;-Take Measures to reduce Unemployment and Poverty,Create Unemployment and Child Benefit Schemes Our Party's Youth Association;-Young Greens Our Party's Student Association:-Student Greens. Category:Political parties in Dorvik